


Tattoo

by Iresposts



Series: Cody family album [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Craig meets Renn and Deran meets Adrian. Their two first times.There is a mention of incest i.e. Smurf's treatment of Deran, which is implied in canon.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/433558) by theninjazebra. 



> This fic was betaed by the lovely @alltheheartyes.  
> Story by @theninjazebra and @iresposts

**Tattoo**

The sun was setting so everything was tinted orange and purple, but the breeze was still warm off the water, and on Craig’s skin. He felt relaxed watching the waves.

The music was better now that someone had switched off the ska, so they had Red Hot Chili Peppers instead. The best album in Craig’s opinion: _Californication_. The beers had gone down nicely with what Renn had given him to try, and the mix of the two had left a cool pool of tranquillity inside his chest. He felt content, calm, with the restlessness he always fought gone for the moment.

He had Renn on his lap now, and she was pleasantly squirming with his two fingers buried inside her. He could smell her, and he wondered if others sitting around on the patio could too. If they could Renn wasn’t the sort who would care.

Renn. Short for what, he didn’t know and hadn’t asked. He’d noticed her straightaway though. Long wavy dark hair and perfect tits barely covered by a crocheted bikini top. Craig had a moment to think that it would be impractical in the surf, but then again it wasn’t designed for the water, just to look good and it fucking did. She’d just been introduced as Tina’s friend. The two gay dudes sitting nearby had cracked themselves up at that. Craig knew though what they were laughing about: tina, short for crystal. Party with Tina. Friend of Tina. They thought it was very funny. Renn had just rolled her eyes at them and offered him a sample of something. Guess his rep preceded him. He’d accepted gladly, and while the pills were good; her pussy was better.

He curled his fingers inside her, rubbing the rough spot at the top, with his thumb pressed against her clit. She gasped but covered it up seamlessly and continued to talk, not missing a beat. Craig kept stroking slowly, pace even but remorseless. She swivelled a little on his fingers, all smooth liquid heat. Craig settled into a rhythm, trying different combinations, trying to get her to react.

The conversations were washing over him, but he couldn’t really focus. Renn and the people at the table were talking best surf beaches, people sitting just inside the house were onto politics. Craig drifted in and out, lazily swirling his fingers inside Renn, then using his other hand to gently press on her belly. He knew what to do.

Deran and his new friend Adrian, who were perched on the steps, were talking tattoos.

“So, what will you get first?” Adrian asked. He was staring intently at Deran. Craig wasn’t sure what it meant, but the intensity bothered him a little. There was something about the way this kid was with Deran. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus. He’d noticed it today too, at the comp, it was like he was just too close or something.

“I don’t know,” said Deran, “I just want a tattoo that means something, you know?” He looked up at Adrian but kept plucking nervously at a loose thread on his shorts.

“Are you sure you don’t want like snake or a dragon or a tiger?” Adrian asked, laughed, and then poked Deran in the ribs.

“Watch it man!” Deran yelped, shoving Adrian back so that he was sprawled on the top step. “Next you’ll say skulls or something stupid like that.”

“How about something tribal then?” Adrian said as he levered himself up, dusting the sand off himself.

“Nah, they look stupid. Tribal shit was so 90s,” said Deran.

Craig frowned. Was Deran making fun of him? But no, they were still too busy with each other. In fact, his slow-to-warm bro had spent the whole day with Adrian. Craig wasn’t much for intuition, but he knew Deran, and something was up. Was it possible to be too casual? Because Deran was, and it was almost like he was hiding something.

“How about a feather? Like they symbolise birds and truth and courage and shit,” Adrian said finally.

“That’s too girly. There’s no way I would get a feather,” said Deran.

“How about – I know! – wings?” Adrian sounded excited.

“That would be so cool… like travel and freedom and flying,” Deran said quietly, “I think I’d like that.”

Craig felt for him. Yes, he’d like to fly away too, but Smurf wouldn’t let him go. Or any of them go. No way. Suddenly the calmness in his chest started to feel artificial and brittle. He needed more, and fast. Conveniently for him, he had a dealer impaled on his fingers.

“Renn…? Some more?” Craig whispered into her ear. She shifted to look at him, lips pursed.

“Like _right_ now?” She was annoyed. Craig thought about saying no, but he wanted an escape from the choking feeling he always carried around, which was back and uncomfortably close.

“Yes.” Craig tried not to sound like he was begging, but he totally was.

“You’d better be as good at fucking as you are with your hands,” she said. She sighed and got off him, sliding her skirt down unobtrusively. Lady of many talents.

“Yes, I am,” he looked up at her and pointedly licked the slick off his hands. She raised an eyebrow, kind of unimpressed. The others at their table had stopped talking and were staring at them. It’d been a while since a woman had caught his attention like this. She was something else. She went back into the house to get his drugs and Craig admired every step she took. Fantastic ass to go with the fantastic tits.

Craig looked over at the boys, who were still on tattoos. Adrian now had Deran’s arm on his lap, holding tight, and busily drawing something on there with a sharpie.

“This is going to look so cool!” Adrian finished drawing with a flourish. Deran turned his arm around to look, tilting his head. Craig could see it too. Drawn in black were a pair of simple wings, with two stylised lines joining them running down to his elbow. Craig thought it looked pretty good actually.

“If you hate it, I can draw you like a heart with a ribbon with like MOM on it,” Adrian joked.

Deran went completely still. Craig drew in a quick breath. Adrian couldn’t have known. Craig wanted to go over and like – he didn’t know what. He almost stood up, but then Renn was back. She pulled down his jaw, shoved the pills inside and pushed it closed and held his jaw shut. Craig did the same thing pilling his dogs. He obediently swallowed.

“Ready now?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Come with me,” she said. Craig couldn’t give a shit. He needed something, and this would do. Craig went with her. It wasn’t even the first time he’d paid with sex.

Renn found them a bedroom, Tina’s bedroom obviously, as it had TINA in big fluffy pink letters on the door. The room was covered in posters, stickers and every surface was covered with stuffed toys, big and small. It gave him the creeps until he remembered that he’d been introduced to Tina who was well into her twenties. He didn’t know if that made it better or worse. A lava lamp was on, which tinged everything with amber. God, he hadn’t seen one of those lamps in years. How retro.

The room also had a single bed. Craig eyed it suspiciously. There was no way it would hold him _and_ manage enthusiastic sex. “Let me do the work and it’ll be fine,” Renn seemingly read his mind. She smiled at him and pulled his shirt off, unbuckled his trousers, and removed his briefs. It felt nice to be taken care of, leaving someone else in charge for once. Maybe it was the pills. Good shit.

Renn pulled him toward the bed and pushed him gently so that he landed on it. It still groaned with his weight. She winced and muttered a quiet, “Oops”. Craig made himself comfortable as he could on the narrow thing, feet sticking out the end. Renn gingerly got on the bed herself, and clambered onto his thighs. She ripped the condom packet, and quickly and efficiently sheathed him before sliding herself down onto him all in one smooth movement.

They both let out a groan.

It had been a few hours of teasing, so the joining felt heavenly. Renn started moving and it was long and slow and gentle. She knew how to set the pace. Normally he would be desperate to finish and leave, but this was perfect and exactly what he needed. When he came, his orgasm surprised him with its strength. Renn came soon after, her body clasping wetly around him. Craig felt relief in every part of his body. The cool serenity was back too, as the drugs finally kicked in again.

Renn disposed of the condom into the trash can under the small study desk. She surprised him by coming back to bed to snuggle in close to him, plastered to his side. He liked that. She hadn’t seemed like a cuddler, but good sex brought that out in people. Oxytocin or love hormone or some shit. With her nestled close the whole experience felt as if they’d been lovers for years. Maybe because it had been gentle from start to finish, his encounters were normally much more frantic. He sighed and drew her closer. Her hair smelled as good as it looked. He buried his face in it and that quiet peaceful feeling eased him finally into sleep.

It didn’t feel long before he woke up alone and disoriented. The music was still going. “Renn?” He felt alone, and the usual empty feeling was back in his chest.

Thankfully, the lava lamp cast enough light for him to get dressed. He needed her, he needed peace like he always did. Coke was good, but all it did was fire the engine of want inside him. Whatever Renn had today did the opposite. He needed more.

He wandered through the living room, opened every bedroom, checked the bathrooms, and finally the porch that faced the beach. No Renn. Would she have left? He didn’t know. In desperation he walked down the side of the house.

It was dimly lit, but there was enough light for Craig to see Deran and Adrian. He froze. Adrian had his hand in Deran’s pants and was tugging frantically at his dick. His bro was thrusting forward, equally desperate, letting out quiet sobs with each breath.

He knew those sobs. He’d heard them before. ‘Don’t worry, baby. That’s good.’ Smurf’s voice. Craig shuddered.

“Are you alright dude? Do you want me to stop?” Adrian asked.

“Please don’t stop, don’t stop,” Deran gasped.

“OK…” Adrian sounded alarmed. “I won’t. It’s OK. It’s OK.” He kept repeating the last phrase until Deran came. Craig could tell because Adrian drew his hand out and wiped it on his shorts. Deran’s head fell onto Adrian’s shoulder, and his arms went around the other boy, holding on tightly. He was still crying.

Craig backed away, limbs finally working again. He’d frozen then too. He felt the sickness rise even though he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink except for those beers. But lots of benzos made him sick like this. It was probably Valium, Renn’s little yellow pills. He hurried inside, found a toilet and threw up until there was nothing left.

He avoided his own eyes in the mirror. He picked up the giant bottle of mouthwash and rinsed his mouth out several times until he couldn’t smell the puke. It’d do. He needed her. He needed _someone_ to fuck, and they wouldn’t fuck him if he smelled disgusting.

He finally ran down Renn in the kitchen. He must have looked like shit, because he didn’t even have to say anything then there were more pills and pussy and Craig could forget for a while.


End file.
